Brother
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: The twin's have a brother and London too.. it is the same one! Warning: Spanking will be in this fic, because I think London and the twin need it sometimes. You have been warning so no flames! NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1 BROTHER!

I don't own Suite life series. I do own London's brother and the twin's brother (it is the same person)

Warning: Spanking will be in this fic, because I think London and the twin need it sometimes. You have been warning so no flames!

A/N: I don't know how old Carey is. I also don't remember every ep and when they are so just bare with me I will not often do it after an ep just the first chapter.

Ch 1

BROTHER!

I looked down at the ship, so this is where my younger siblings were going to school. It looked nice I had to admit.

I was looking forward to meet my sister and brothers again it had been a year and a half since I last saw them.

The helicopter hove over the deck, I gave the pilot thumbs up and open the door and jump five meter down.

"Ah Young Martial how delighted to see you again." Mr Moseby said smiling.

I just nod my head, he know exactly why I was there, a week ago my parents both of them called me in the middle of the night to ask me to look after my younger siblings, they all three needed a firm hand and I was the perfect choice if you ask my parents. I felt that I couldn't say no.

"Are my siblings in class?" I ask

Mr Moseby nod and told me that Cody mostly likely was in class and being a good student and well that my two other siblings London and Zack was most likely sleeping in class.

I sigh at that and told him to send them to my cabin when they are finish in school for the day I would like to tell them what was going to happened now with me on the ship.

I could think that young Zack and London was not going to be happy with the change.

I want to my cabin it was a fairly big cabin with a small kitchen two bedrooms a bathroom, I hope that I wouldn't need the second bedroom to anything less than that one of my siblings was sick and need me to help them.

I had just finish packing up when my three siblings stormed in without knocking.

"You know it is polite to knock." I told them

They all three smile sheepish.

"Nice to see you big bro too." Zack said smiling

The other two smiled and nod.

"Yeah it is nice to see you three rugrats too." I said and hug them.

"So Martial what are you doing here?" Cody ask after a few quiet moments

I told them that our parents had call me and asked me to look after my younger siblings and see to that they was behaving good in school and other places.

Both Zack and London look put out by this and Cody look a bit… relived by this.

"Tea?" asks them when I saw how much the clock was" and while we drink that, I will go over the rules I have."

"RULES! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOU ARE JUST MY BIG BROTHER!" Zack screamed he turned around to leave the cabin but was stopped by my arm.

"Zackary Adrian Martin calm down now or you will stand in time out." I said to him

Zack just stock his tongue out at me and start to push my hand of his arm.

"Zackary stop now and start behave like your age." I said with a warning ton in my voice.

"Or else?" Zack sneered at me.

"You will be a very sorry little boy." I said.

And when he still didn't stop fighting me I pulled him closer spun him around and smack his butt five times hard, this made him stop his fight and yep a "OWWWW".

"Zackary the corner now or if you rather have a trip over my lap." I said.

Zack walk over to the corner I had point at.

"Okey, tea was it or is anyone else going to try the same as Zackary?" I ask my other two siblings, the both shake their heads. "Good."

I disappeared in to the kitchen and soon the smell of coco berry cookies and coco spread in the cabin.

I send Cody to help me with setting the table and London to help me carry everything out, Zack stood still in the corner, when everything was done I call him out and was sat all down for tea.

The first five minute was quiet beside from the eating noises.

"Okey, rules; 1, don't lie to me, 2, do your school work as best as you can, 3, don't put each other in any harm's way, 4, don't do anything illegal, 5, show respect to each other and me and the rest of the ship. If you break any of this rules you will be punish, it can be grounding and when you are grounding you will sleep here with me, it can be corner time and if you do something really bad you will get spank by me. None of the punishments can be change what I say goes. Okey?" I said

London looked really pissed at the rules but before she could protest I told them that our parents known what the rules was and they though t it was a good idea even the spanking.

"You are of course always welcome to knock on my door I will help you with everything I can." I told them

We talk for nearly three hours before I send them to bed with strict orders that they was going to bed now and that they now had a curfew to follow.

All three was a bit irritated by this.

When they were going I clean up after us and started to write my essay about WWII and what big part dogs had have in it.

The clock had nearly struck one in the night when a hard and angry knock could be heard on my door, when I open Mr Mosby stood there with … Cody!

"Good morning Mr Mosby, what bring you and my younger brother to me at this time?" I asked a bit tired, I had been hoping that my three siblings would not get in trouble in my first night.

"I found Cody here crying on the deck, he would not tell me why. So I took him here. Good night" Mr Mosby said and left.

I look at Cody and I could see the trace of tear had leaved on his face.

"Come in, I will make hot coco and we will talk okey?" I said and turn around to fix up two cups of warm coco with whipped cream.

When I put them down on the table had Cody already sat down still quiet and looking down at his hands.

"So little brother what is the trouble?" I asked and took a sip on the coco.

Cody just shrugged.

"Cody David tell me what's wrong, why were you crying you are not hurt are you?" I asked

He just shakes his head.

"Cody please you are making me worried. Please Cody tell me." I asked him again.

And finally he looked up with tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 BULLIE!

Ch 2

Bullied!

"Trek punched me and threatens to toss me over board if I told anyone." Cody cried

"He did what!" I roar shot up and in the process scaring my brother half to death, he had never seen me this mad, well one time. "Cody how long has this be going on?"

"I donno since the beginning of the year." Cody whispered still near to tears and clearly scared of me too at the moment.

I took a few calming breaths and calm down enough so that I could get Cody to calm down.

"Cody no needs to be scared anymore, come here." I said and put my arms around him and as soon as I had done that he started to cry, and did so for a good twenty minutes before he had nearly fall asleep in my arms.

"Cody let's get you in bed, you will sleep in the guest room tonight and tomorrow will we get to the bottom with this bulling problem, okey?" I said and led him in to the guest room and helped him in to one of the bed in the room.

He fell asleep before his head was on the pillow.

And with that I put the light out and went back to my essay but when I look at the clock I saw that it was nearly two in the night so I decided that I needed sleep too.

At five in the morning I was awoken by a scream from the guest room, I rushed in to see Cody nearly strangle by the sheet all wet in sweat.

"Cody wake up, it is only a dream." I said and gently shake my little brother.

Who wakes up with a small yelp, and stared around in the room with big eyes and tears running from them.

"Martial sorry, it was just a bad dream." He said quiet

"I notice that, what was it about?" I asked him

Cody told me about his dream, he had been chased by this Trek who had in the end got him and started to toss Cody over board.

When he had told me all of it, he looked calmer and had stopped crying.

"I will talk to this boy today; try to sleep a little more. Okey?" I said and tousle his hair a bit.

Cody nod and lay down but then he looked a bit weird.

"Ehh Martial my bed is wet." He said and looked down on the wet bed cloths.

I looked at him and then the bed and started to laugh and soon Cody joined me.

"Sorry I forgot that, you can take one of the other beds if you like or we can change the bed cloth to dry ones." I said

Cody looked at the other beds and took one of them and soon was we both asleep in our own beds of course.

A few hours late my alarm rang and woke me up so that I could get dressed and fix som breakfast before I woke Cody up.

Cody was already awake when I knocked on the door and dressed too.

"Good morning did you sleep well beside the bad dream?" I asked

Cody nod and sat down at the table to eat with me, we had not even started to sip our coco when the door nearly got knocked down by…Zack, who looked as if he were going to panic soon.

"Martial do you now were Cody are?" he asked

"Calm down he is here, Mr Mosby come with him last night, and he felt a bit down so I let him sleep here." I said and let Zack in.

He run to Cody and hugged him.

"Did that idiot Trek do anything to you?" he asked

"You did know about this Zackary?" I said.

Zack looked up and nod and told me that he had tried to stop it but Trek had then threatened to toss him over board too.

To say that I was mad was an understatement.

"That stops today." I said "So let's eat some breakfast and after that we shall go to your school, I will be with you today and just watch to see how you are doing."

Zack looked like he wanted to protest but he then remembered the corner and the smack he had got yesterday and didn't say anything.

Soon was the breakfast over and we walk to the classroom.

"It is a really good classroom." I noted while I looked around and spotted the teacher.

"Excuse me mister, who are you?" the teacher asked me.

I told her that I was London and the twin's older brother.

I have the same mother as Zack and Cody and the same father as London.

My parents meet when my mom was in college and ten months later I was born Martial Artemis Roma Tipton and soon after my first birthday they split up and I was going with my mother till that she meet Kurt a year later and I was send to my father who in his turn send me to my very strict grandfather, and when I was six my grandfather send me to a British military school.

The lesson begins but when I looked around no London, odd.

Five minute before the clock rang too recess she come in walk like she had all the time in the world, when she saw me she stopped dead.

"YOU! Young lady are in so much trouble now do you understand me?" I hissed at her.

London then did something very stupid she turn around and ran out of the classroom.

I was not happy.

"Cody Zack, fetch your sister now. And Cody please gives this note to Mr Mosby. I have to talk to your teacher." I said to my brothers, who ran off to do what I asked them to do.

After that I saw my brothers was gone I ask the teacher for a moment of her time, she nod.

"Let talk in your office? Or should we talk mine?" I said

That surprises her.

"You have an office? But you are…"she said

"I am what?" I asked a bit annoying as I had important things.

"Young." She said finally "You are so young what job do you have here on the ship?"

"My father owns this ship, I asked for an office so that I could work privet. Excuse me Miss Tutweiller I have a few other things to do and this is important so?" I said clearly annoyed

"Okey I forgot that, my office is closer." She said and led the way to her office.

I fallow her to her office which was a bit messy.

"So what is so important?" She asked.

"Cody comes to me at one in the night crying, because a boy named Trek had punched him and threatened him that if he told anyone of it Trek would toss him overboard." I told Miss Tutweiller

"Oh Yeah I have notice that Trek has been a bit of a bully against Cody, but I never thought it was so bad. What do you want me to do?" She asked me.

"Well you are the teacher and he is the student. You figure something out, because my brother will not be going in a school where he feels unsafe." I told her "If needed I have the permission to take actions."

Miss Tutweiller looked weirdly at me.

"I will see what I can do." She said.

And with that I left her office to deal with London.

"YOU! Follow me NOW!" I hissed at her and drag her out in to the corridor.

"What do you have to say to your defense?"

"I needed my sleep and I over sleep, I am sorry." She said with a puppy eyes.

"You have to work on that, and for that you are grounded for a week so after school, oh yes you are to finish today's school, and then you are to take the most important to you and march to my cabin because you young lady are sleeping in my guest room for a week, is that clear London Paris Italy Tipton?" I said

She just nodded.

"Good" I said and send her back in to the classroom. "Cody came here."

Cody came running.

"Did you give Mr Mosby the note?" I asked

He nod and gave me a note.

"Thanks Cody, I have talk to Miss Tutweiller and she will take care of it." I told him.

Cody begun to get pale.

"No please no he will kill me." Cody started to cry.

"Calm down Cody everything is going to be okey. If Miss Tutweiller doesn't fix this I will, he will not hurt you or anyone other I promise." I said.

The School clock ran again to say that the lesson would begin again, Cody and I walk in.

Miss Tutweiller stood at the whiteboard.

"It has come to my attention that there are bulling in this class and I will not tolerate that!" she said "So Trek you have a month detention."

Trek who was a bulky boy with a though face glared at Cody, who hide behind me.

Somehow I knew that it would not end so easily.

The rest of the day went good, Cody did stick to me like a scared bunny and if I were not there he stick to Zack who was nearly as scared as his brother, Trek didn't try anything.

When school ended Cody asked if he could invite Bailey to have dinner with us, I could not see why we could so I said okey and told him that the dinner was half past five.

I was just finish with the dinner that was mashed potatoes and beef of mince meat and some gravy.

A knock on the door told me that someone was there, I open and there stood Zack.

"Hi bro, what's for dinner?" he asked

"Zackary mind your manners." I told him "It is mashed potatoes and beef of mince meat and gravy."

"Sounds good, do you have any good video game?" Zack asked

"You have homework, I was in your class I know so I would recommend that you do that now." I told him sternly

He grunts a bit but did what I told him to do.

40 minutes later another knock on my door this time was it London and Bailey, I had told London that she would do her homework in her room and then show Bailey the way to my cabin if not Cody would do it as I thought he would.

"Hi girl comes in dinner soon on the table, you can help setting it, and London tells you brother to help to and if he is not study tell me." I said and send the girl in to set the table.

Soon was the table set and the food on it, the only thing that was left was Cody to come.

When my clock struck half past six I started to get really worried.

When the clock struck seven I had enough I told Zack and the girls to go look for Cody.

But before they could go look a knock on the door got my attention, I nearly ran to the door and open it, and there stood, no there sat half lay Cody bloody and crying.

"CODY!" I scream and lift him up and put him on the sofa "What happened?"

Before I say anything I knew what had happened.

"Trek got me." He said. "You promise he would hurt me."

"I know kiddo I know I am sorry." I said to him and turn around to get the three ghostly pale kids to help me.

"London you run and get Mr Mosby, Bailey you get the nurse and Zack you get the first aid kit." I order them.

Who will be the first to have a full spanking?

London

Zack

Cody

And why?


	3. Chapter 3 The phone call

I don't own Suite life series. I do own London's brother and the twin's brother (it is the same person)

Warning: Spanking will be in this fic, because I think London and the twin need it sometimes. You have been warning so no flames!

A/N: I don't know how old Carey is. I also don't remember every ep and when they are so just bare with me I will not often do it after an ep just the first chapter.

Ch 3

The phone call

I was furious to say the least, someone had beaten up my little brother!

And that someone would pay even if it was last thing I had to do!

"Martial, I am thirsty." Cody whimpered on the sofa.

"Okey kiddo, I will fetch you some water." I said and went to fetch some water for him.

Zack came running,like his life depended on it, with the first aid kit.

"Thanks Zack you can go and do some more homework and no buts' or I will warm you butt." I said to him

Zack understood what I meant and walked away to do his homework; I know that I was a bit hard on him but I was worried about my youngest brother.

15 minutes later the nurse and Mr Mosby came running with London and Bailey after them.

"What have happened here?" both the nurse and Mr Mosby asked.

I told them about Trek and the bullying, Mr Mosby was horrified about it, the nurse started to look over Cody.

"He has a few cuts, and nearly 80% of the body is bruises, he also has a semi severe concussion and I think two of his ribs are cracked, his left arm is also cracked. I recommend that he rests for a few weeks. It is one of the most severe cases of bullying I have ever set my eyes on." The nurse told me.

I nod and thank the nurse who told me that she would send me some lotions for Cody's bruises and other medications that would help him get better, and with that she and Bailey left.

"Martial I am terribly sorry about this, I didn't know." Mr Mosby said "What will you do?"

"I have asked myself that many times, and I think… I will call my father and grandfather." I told him

This made Mr Mosby gasp.

"Your grandfather, Mr Tipton senior?" He gasped

I nod, I loved my grandfather and my grandmother too of course, but I couldn't deny that he was strict, very strict.

"He will not be happy to hear about this ,not at all, nor will you father be." Mr Mosby said

"I know and I am not happy either, Mosby do I have your support in this?" I said.

Mosby could only nod, he knew that an angry Tipton heir was not good and he had seen me mad before and that was no pretty sight at all.

"Cody, I will leave you here with Mr Mosby for a few minutes I have a few phone calls to make." I said as I playfully ruffled his dirty blonde hair "Mosby will look after you."

I left the room and walked into my office to make some calls.

My father had given me the office so that I could study in private and away from all the noisy passengers.

I called my father first, he would be the easiest one, my grandfather, well, he would help me but he would also yell that the brat that hurt Cody should get some hard kicking so that he couldn't sit down for a year. While my grandmother, bless her heart, would scream in the back ground and ask if I had enough clothes and food and if I want some cookies to be shipped to the ship, so my father first.

I dialed the number and waited for a while. His line turned to out to be busy and somehow I just knew who was talking to my father.

I left the office and jogged to London's room and of course there she was gossiping with father and complaining that I was too strict and that she wanted new clothes.

"LONDON!" I hissed at her, when she turned around to look at me I took her phone and pushed the end call button.

"YOU! Young Lady are in deep deep trouble, go to my cabin and stand in one of the corners till I come back and we will have a talk about some things. And if I see that you are not in the corner you will be a sad little girl. Is that clear?" I said in a low voice and just to see that she really understand, I gave her a smarting smack in the butt.

She nodded with a pout clear on her face and instantly ran away from me.

I went back to my office and once again tried to call my father and this time the signal came and soon the voice of my father answered.

"Tipton corp. Wilfred Tipton speaking." He said

"Hi Father, it is me." I said

"Oh hi Marty how are you?" my father asked

I told him all about Cody and Trek and that I needed help with what I was going to do.

He listened to me and said that I knew what to do and that calling my grandfather, who was the best to talk to about this, and father also sent his greetings to the twins and London.

So with nothing left to do I called my grandfather William Tipton.

"William Tipton speaking." A strict and firm voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hi grandfather it's Martial." I said

"Hallo grandson, why are you calling? Any troubles with the little ones?" He asked

I told him about Cody and Trek, my grandfather was quiet for a long while.

"Well son, there are only one thing you can do, and I think you know what that is." He said.

And he was right I did know what I had to do.

"I have to take the cane and slipper back in to school here." I said sighing

"Yes Martial you have to, bullying is nothing to just ignore and from what you told me this _boy_ have hurt one of my grandsons, he needs to be punished and you know what the best way is. Grandfather said "and if I remember correctly, there was nearly no bullying taking place in your school thanks to this, right?"

I had to say yes, it was true; thanks to the can and slipper bullying was almost non-existant. I am not saying that there weren't any problems, there were, but we students held together against the teachers and if someone was bullied we held together against the bully too well most of the time.

"Martial your grandmother wants to talk to you." Grandfather said and gave the phone to my grandmother.

"Hallo dear, how is the sea? Do you have clothes and food, you don't forget to eat right? and the little ones you look after them good right? Do you want some of my home baked food and cookies? As soon as you are in England please come by all four of you. You sound so thin, are sure you're eating properly? and don't study too much and sleep as much as you can." She managed to ask and order all this in less than 10 seconds, such a talkative sweetheart.

"Hi Grandmother, the sea is good, I have clothes and I eat good to and no I am not forgetting to eat, I would like that, the little ones are good too, well ask grandfather about that, yes we will visit when we are in England I promise, I am fine, you know that I have to study and I sleep just okay." I answered her in one breath, talking so quickly was much harder than I thought, she made it seem so easy.

"Okey that good to hear sweetheart I love you and tell the little ones that too." She said.

" Me too, and I will Grandmother." I said and the call was over.

I just sat there letting everything melt in; I had just agreed to put the cane and the slipper in to the school. That was a lot to take in, the kids would not be happy and I understand them to a certain extent. I came from a family that believed in this kind of punishment and the school I went to did too, sure I didn't always like it but it did the trick.

After a few minutes I remember I had to talk to Miss Tutweiller about this, so I jogged to her cabin and knocked on it.

"Hallo oh it is you, what do you want at this hour?" she asked

I told her about my phone call to my father and my grandfather and about the decision I have made.

She looked at me and just nodded sheepishly.

"You will have to do it, I will not lift a hand to spank the kids I just can't." she said then.

I nodded understandingly, that had been my thought too.

"So tomorrow I will explain the rules and young Trek will be the first to feel it." I said.

Miss Tutweiller stared at me and asked why, Trek had to have this punishment, so I had to tell her about Cody and to say that she was stunned would be an understatement. But she agreed that Trek had a lesson he had to learn.

And with that I jogged back to my cabin and there I found Zack, with his nose in the homework book, and Cody who was asleep curled up in to a ball.

I looked around to find London and there she was using my Laptop to type something.

"London where are you suppose to be?" I asked in an overly sweet voice.

She looked up and then down again.

"Look me young lady." I said

Mr Mosby looked at me and then at London.

"Martial, I told her to start on her homework." He said

"That may be Mosby but I told her to stand in a corner and she should have told you about that." I paused a little before continuing firmly "London come here."

Reluctantly, London left her place and walked over to me, not once did her eyes meet mine.

"In the corner now." I yelled, as I pointed to a corner and for once she didn't disobey or talk back.

"I have talked to my grandfather and tomorrow the cane and the slipper will be introduced to the school." I told Mosby in a whisper

Mosby gasped which made both Zack and London look at us.

"Zack you have been good I hope? And it is late so you can to bed now." I said and sent him away.

"London come here, we need to talk, Mosby you can go now. I have everything under control." I said and Mosby left saying something about Mr Fluffles was alone and scared in his cabin.

London left her corner and sat down on the chair.

"London, you spend too much money so I will have to stop that. And from this moment you will get allowance no more than I think is needed, if you do well in school you will get a slight that week, but if you perform badly in school you will lose your allowance till you get better in school. Is that clear?" I told her.

"Not fair, I will call daddy!" She yelled and threw a temper tantrum like a five year old kid. She was kicking, thrashing and wailing, like it was the end of the world.

"Landon Paris Italy Tipton, stop this minute or I will make you stop, are we clear?" I told her

She just ignored me and started calling father but before she could start the call I snatched her phone and put it away.

"The corner now, if you behave like a child you will be treated like one." I said and took her to the corner.

After that I went to look at Cody who has finally just woken up thanks to London's noisy tantrum .

"Hi kiddo how are you feeling?" I asked him, my voice filled with concern.

"My chest hurts and so does my head." He murmured.

I nodded and gave him a few painkillers and soon was he asleep again.

I turned around to see how London was doing.

"London have you calmed down or do we have to have a _talk_?" I asked her.

She just ignored me.

"London answer me now." I said and gave her five smacks on the bottom, this made her turn around and tell me that she was calm now.

"Good sis, it is late so jump in to the bed and sleep." I said and hugged her before she I let her change and go to bed.

I went to my essay about war dogs under WWII. When the clock struck two I gave up and called it a night and went to bed.

It was not long after that, that I was awoken by a piercing scream filling the air.

Who will be the first to have a full spanking?

London 1

Zack 1

Cody

And why?

A prank go wrong.

**A/N:**

**Okey the reason why Martial's grandparents act like the twins are their grandsons too is because their see the twins as their grandsons too bonus grandsons.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cane and Slipper is back!

Ch 4

Cane and Slipper is back!

_Warning: It will be Canning in this chapter! You have been warn_

I shot out of bed and run to the guest room where London was sitting screaming in the bed.

"London calm down, everything is okey now." I said pull her in to a hug.

"I dream that everyone abounded me because I was… they thought I was a brat. No one likes me!"London cried

I could only sit there and comfort her and after a few minute she was asleep again.

I went back to bed to and fall asleep like a stone till that my alarm clock woke me up.

I crawled put of my bed and when in to wake up London and try to not wake up Cody, he would be a problem or well I couldn't look after him today I had to ask Mr Mosby to look in on him.

To wake up London was not as easy as it seems she hanged on to that cover as if her life depended on it.

"LONDON if you don't get up NOW I will spank you for a week!" I screamed and that got her up.

I would not have spanked her for a week but she didn't know that.

So with her up I could get the breakfast on the table.

"I will be with you and Zack in school today too for a while." I told her

London looked and nodded and eats the bread I gave her.

Soon was both of us ready to go I just had to talk to Mosby and tell him that he would look after Cody, he was not happy about it but he said okey.

London and I meet up with Zack who looked like he hadn't slept anything under the night.

"Zack have you slept anything tonight?" I asked him

"No I had nightmares about Cody and that he was dead." Zack told me and looked like he was about to cry.

"I will speak to your teacher about this and let you have the day f, but you have to come with me and stay with me for the day or with Cody when I have things to do." I said and hugged my younger brother.

We three walk to the school room; Miss Tutweiller looked a bit scared when she saw me.

Zack and London sat down and I when up to the front and looked over the class.

I also said to the teacher that Zack would be going home with me, she just nodded.

"Hallo my name is Martial Tipton, I am here to tell you a few things. You see I grew up in England and when to a military school were we got the slipper or the cane if we misbehave and after yesterday I call my father, yes that are right my father the man that owns this ship and that make the rules on this ship and to the great boss my grandfather and they gave me the green light to take the cane and slipper to this class. So from this day and on if you screw up you will get either the slipper or the cane. You teacher will send you to me and I will punish you. Miss Tutweiller will set up a list were very punish will be written. And Mr Trek Moss will come to me after school today you will be the first to feel the new rules and for you that think your parents will disagree to this sorry but all of them have say okey." I told them and look over the faces of the student.

"And with that I leave you too look after my younger brother that were beaten yesterday."

Zack and I left the room and went back to my room to look after Cody who had just woken up.

"Good morning Cody, how are you feeling?" I asked

"It hurt a bit but not too much." He said

I nodded and gave him a few pain killers and told him that Trek would be punishing like the kids in my old school.

Cody understood what I meant and smiled a bit.

I told Zack and Cody to start on their homework as I would do the same, soon the clock struck twelve and I had to start lunch because I could hear the twin's bellies growling. The lunch was light just sandwiches and milk.

After lunch Zack and Cody ask if they could watch some TV, they had finish their homework and I saw nothing wrong with that, so I left them watching some comedy show and told them that I would be back soon I had a few thing I had to take care of in my office.

I walk in a fast jog to my office and was soon there.

I had to mail my essay to my professor and see if I had get any new essay and I was waiting for Trek to come and get his punishment.

I saw that my three main professors had sent my new work.

The clock struck three and the school was out, I waited ten minutes before I started to hunt down the boy.

I found him on the deck chatting with his friends.

"Trek Moss you are in trouble so much trouble come with me." I said and took a hard grip on his ear and dragged him back to my office.

"You stand in the corner till I say otherwise." I said and gave him a smack on the butt to help him get going.

The boy screamed as if I had stuck a knife in him.

But to the corner he came and there I let him stay for a good fifteen minutes just as long as I had waited for him.

Under the 15 minutes I looked over my new topic to my new essays and took the cane from its place in the wardrobe and place a chair in the middle of the room.

"You can come here now Mr Moss." I said

The boy did move a muscle I told him one more time before I gave him a rap over his butt, which made him jump and yell bloody murder.

"Oh stop it." I told him and grape once again his ear. "Drop your pants and shorts and lie over the chair and grab the chair's leg."

Trek did what I told him but muttered about how unfair it was.

"Keep quiet or I will put five more rap." I said "You will get twenty raps for abusing another student. And fifteen smacks with the slipper for every minute you had me waiting."

I lift the can and let it fall over the boy's white butt with a swishing sound and a crack when it hit the butt, Trek yelp and started swear at me.

"Young man if you don't stop that swearing I will wash your mouth with soap" I told him and gave him another rap.

Trek started by the fifth rap crying as if I was killing him and he started to get up.

"Mr Moss lay still or I will get one of the guards to help you." I said and gave him the sixth rap.

I saw how he tried to lie still but he couldn't.

"Wait here I will get a guard." I said and went out to find one of the guards that I know I did lock the door to my office just in case.

I found Kevin a young man that I knew from one of the other hotels, and he said that he could help me.

Trek had tried to hide in the wardrobe but I found him fast.

"Kevin sits on the chair and you young man lay across Kevin's lap so that he can hold you still." I said

Trek and Kevin did what I told them to do.

I lift the cane and let it once again for the seventh rap and soon I fell in a rhythm and the rap came in prefect taming, when I got to the fifteenth rap I stop for a brief moment.

"Why are you getting spanked?" I asked a now crying Trek that screamed that he was sorry.

"Because I bullied Cody and beat him." He said sobbing.

"Yes *rap* that is*rap* unacceptable *rap* is that * rap* understand?  
*rap*" I said and gave him the last five rap.

The caning was now over just the last slippering left.

"Soon done Mr Moss just twenty smack with the slipper." I said "five for trying to hide from me and fifteen for being late."

The smack was going five on each cheek and ten on the site spots.

"So all done you can go and stand in the corner again while I write to your parents Mr Moss." I said and help him to the corner.

I had all mail addresses to the parents and I soon found Trek's parents address and send them a mail telling them about what their soon had done and what his punishment had been.

All parents had been told that the ship had rules that allowed canning and slippering and they had all said okey to it.

After twenty minutes I told Trek that he could take his pants on and go to his detention, he nod and walk away limping a bit.

I know how he felt; I had been in his place many times growing up both in school and at home too.

I finished my list over the new work I had got from my school and went back to my cabin where both Zack and Cody had fall asleep while looking at some weird cartoon.

London sat at the table talking on the phone.

"London hang up it is time for dinner and I need help with it." I told her.

She put up a finger and continues talking.

"Now London." I said "Or do I have to take it from you?"

She said good bye and glared at me.

"Stop that young lady or I will make you." I said and gave her a pack of pasta too cooks.

I woke the boys up and send them to the bathroom to wash up before the dinner.

Soon was the cabin smelling of burn pasta.

"LONDON FOR GOD SAKE, LOOK AFTER THE PASTA!" I scream and run to save the pot from getting burn or worse starting a fire.

London looked at me from the table where she once again talking on the phone.

"LONDON PARIS ITALY TIPTON, GIVE ME THAT PHONE NOW AND GO AND STAND IN A CORNER!"I hissed to her and took the phone from her.

London got that I was not someone to play with and went to the corner.

"Boys we will have sandwiches to dinner today because London burn just all our pasta." I told them

When London had been in the corner for twenty minute I called her out.

"Your punishment is to get the pot that you nearly destroyed clean and you will lose your phone for a month and your allowance will be going to me for the month too to pay for the food you destroyed. Sit down and eat with us now you can clean the pot after dinner." I said

London looked like she was going protest when she saw that I was not in a good mood, so she just nod and did what I told her to do.

The rest of the evening went well not more irritation moment London did whine a bit but stop as soon as I looked at sternly.

Soon was it bedtime for Cody and the rest.

I looked at the pot and saw that it was just as dirty as it was before London started to clean it, I sigh and put the pot in scolding hot water with salt in and left it for the night tomorrow it would be easier to clean for London.

Before I could go to bed self I had to start on my new essay about military history.

The clock struck half past two before I could go to bed, I had get a answer from Trek's parents they were very ashamed of their son and thanked me for helping the boy.

That night no scream could be heard from the guestroom so I could sleep throw the night.

**A/N: The reason I had the caning bare is because in old English school like Martial's school the headmaster would give the boy's that done something really bad like Trek did a bare caning. It will not be something that happened often. And Martial will not cane the girls bare they will get more rap but on cloths butt. But not so much as Trek got that will be a not so often.**

Who will be the first to have a full spanking?

London 2

Zack 1

Cody

And why?

A prank go wrong.(Z)

bad behaving. (L)


End file.
